mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Bookworm
Bookworms are a race of beings that tend to live worldwide. Appearance Bookworms go through separate stages throughout their lifetimes. Before their version of "puberty" they are known as bookworms, and basically look like human/caterpillar hybrids. They have green skin, bald heads, blue, compound eyes, glasses-like markings around their eyes, caterpillar-like lower bodies, and mandibles around their mouths. Post-pubescent bookworms are called bookerflies, and look similar in the fact they they have green skin, blue compound eyes, bald heads, and glasses-shaped markings around their eyes. However, bookerflies also have two pairs of four fingered hands, with ink coming from the tips of each finger, one pair of two toed feet, with a toe-like appendage in the back (giving it a Y shape), writing quill-like antennae on their foreheads, and four, paper-like wings on their backs, with what appears to be writing on them. Behavior Both bookworms and bookerflies are very intelligent and scholarly, and would rather talk about things like science, art, poetry, history, philosophy, etc., rather than fight. However, they will fight if necessary. Like mundane caterpillars, bookworms have insatiable appetites, however, their appetites can only be satisfied by things like books, scrolls, etc. Hence, they tend to live in places like libraries and schools. However, when they choose a spot to nest, they will always find places that have been abandoned, so 1, they aren't a nuisance, and 2, because they believe that knowledge is best when aged. They have a thirst for knowledge, figuratively and literally speaking, and will eat as much informational material that they can find. They will eat any kind of book or scroll that comes their way, be it old grimoires, novels, textbooks, etc. When they reach their form of puberty, they will expel a pulpy, paper mâché-like substance from their mouths, and wrap themselves in a cocoon made from this substance. After a few months, they will emerge from the cocoon as bookerflies. Powers The powers of this race differ depending on what stage they are in, however, they all have some powers in common. Powers in common *'Enhanced intelligence:' Bookworms and bookerflies have intelligence that is equal to, if not better than, mortal genius level. *'Enhanced memory:' Bookworms and bookerflies are able to remember and recall anything that they have read/consumed effortlessly. *'Wallcrawling:' Bookworms and bookerflies are able to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Bookworm powers *'Enhanced bite:' Bookworms, due to their mandibles, possess a powerful bite. *'Enhanced eating:' Bookworms are able to eat massive quantities of food to no ill effect. *'Consumptive growth:' Bookworms grow with everything that they eat. *'Thermal resistance:' Bookworms are able to survive in extreme temperatures. Bookerfly powers *'Flight:' Bookerflies, due to their wings, are able to fly through the air. *'Enahaced smell:' Bookerflies are able to detect certain beings, beasts, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced vision:' Bookerflies have vision that allows them to see with amazing clarity, distance, detail, and even into ultraviolet and infrared. *'Lexiconicy:' Bookerflies are able to write words in the air using their inky fingers and are able to transform that written word into the actual thing. *'Bibliokinesis:' Bookerflies are able to control books and written material for various effects. *'Ink generation:' Bookerflies are able to shoot ink from their fingers and antennae. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera Category:Demigod108